


Dewey's Lament

by CartoonLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: #whyisdeweyalwaystheonethat'shurt?, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: "Am I dead? I kinda feel like I'm dead."Dewey gets hurt on an adventure and has to deal with the consequences.





	Dewey's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from this post: http://mymiscfandomimagines.tumblr.com/post/165227911567/drabble-list-2

"Am I dead? I kinda feel like I'm dead?" 

The first thing Dewey noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't in his room, the second was that he wasn't alone, in the bed or room. His brothers were on either side of him and his Uncle was in the chair next to him, all of them were asleep. The third thing he noticed was that his head hurt,

A lot. 

He didn't remember much but what he did wasn't good, they were on some sort of adventure, there was a cave in and he and Huey got separated from the others and then, nothing. His memory was completely blank and it hurt to think about it but he didn't have much time to dwell on it because his Uncle was waking up. He looked at him for a few seconds before lunging forward and hugging him waking his brothers with a startle. When they noticed he was awake they also hugged him, he hugged them back but pulled back after a few seconds.

"What happened?" 

Donald shook his head, "It doesn't matter right now. How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" 

"My head and arm and everything else."

"I'll go get Mrs. B hopefully she'll have something to help with that." Donald gave him one more look before leaving then he looked down and tried to stop his head from spinning, he vaguely registered his brothers talking but ignored them. At least until they got his attention,

"Yeah?" 

"What's wrong?" Huey asked checking him over while Louie stayed unusually quiet, 

"It's just my head, I'm a little dizzy is all." 

"Just your head? Dewey you-" He cut himself off suddenly and shook his head, "Nothing just forget it." Dewey was about to say something in response when the others walked in he gave Huey one last look before allowing Mrs. Beakley to check him over. Afterwards she gave him some medicine and made Webby leave, leaving him with the rest of his family when she followed her out. 

"Okay, what is going on? Why can I barely remember what happened?" 

"Yew hit yer head pretty hard lad, it's best ta just let it come back on its own." Scrooge said patting him on the shoulder.

"But-" 

"Dewey please it's for the best." Donald said tiredly which made him nod and lay back down. His brothers joined him neither willing to leave his side, not that he could blame them he knew he'd be the same way. Scrooge left and Donald settled back into his chair and within minutes they were all asleep again.  

* * *

The next day was harder, they had determined that he was a little better so in came the lectures, specifically from his Uncle's and Huey. Donald was the first to no one's surprise and for most of it, he sat with his head down like he did anytime his Uncle lectured him. Only this time he wasn't really sure what he was being lectured for as his memories were still spotty. When he was done he hugged Dewey and told him he loved him to which Dewey replied back that he did to and that he was sorry.

"But I don't know what for, why isn't anyone telling me anything?"

"Not everyone knows what exactly happened only Huey, maybe you should ask him." 

Dewey twiddled his fingers, "He didn't tell you guys?"

"He told us vague details." That was bad, what had happened that Huey felt he couldn't tell anyone? 

"Look," Donald placed a hand on him, "Right now the thing to focus on is getting better, okay?"

"Yes Uncle Donald." He placed a kiss on his forehead to which Dewey didn't even bother hiding a smile too and that was the end of that.

Scrooge was next and he basically said the same things Donald did and Dewey had the same reaction he did with Donald, he sat there and listened. After he was done he looked at Dewey as if awaiting a response but he didn't know what to say. 

"Okay?" 

Scrooge sighed, "Look ae know ye dinnae remember what exactly happened but surely yew have some idea?" 

"Nerp, nothing, just the cave in and a lot of darkness." 

"That's the jist o' it, just promise me yew'll be mair careful lad."

"Okay." But it sounded hollow and they both knew it. Scrooge gave another sigh but didn't say any more to which Dewey was grateful for, his head was starting to hurt again. The rest of the time Scrooge was in there it was silent, to both of their unrestfulnessess. 

* * *

A few hours later Huey came in which kinda annoyed him, two lectures a day was enough as far as he was concerned, but to his surprise Huey didn't lecture him, at least not at first. No, as soon as he came in he gave him a hug and told him how glad he was that he was okay. 

"Hue?" He questioned quietly after the hug broke, "What happened? Please, you're the only one who really knows and I need to know too."

Huey sighed, "After the cave in we were both scared and a fight broke out, we both said some stuff and then," He paused and looked down, "There was a cliff, neither of us saw it, you weren't moving..." 

"Huey... I'm okay." 

"You weren't! And it was all my fault!" He clenched his fists and teared up, "I started the fight, I said those things, I'm the reason you got to close to the edge, Me!" 

"This wasn't your fault Huebert from what it sounds like both of us were scared and we lash out when we're scared. Whatever you said was just because you were mad."

"But-"

"No, I don't care I know you didn't mean it and I know whatever I said I wouldn't have said out of anything but fear." 

"You wanted to know, I called you reckless and careless. When we first got stuck you didn't seem too concerned and it bugged me, it was like you didn't even care and even if I knew that wasn't true I still said it and then you said that I didn't know anything and that I just acted like I did. And then you fell off the cliff, those could have been the last words we said to each other and I don't know what I would have done if that was the case." 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it Huey please tell me you believe that," He tried not to cry, "We were both mad and scared and we said some stupid stuff, but you didn't make me say that stuff and you didn't push me off the cliff just like I didn't do those things to you, it was neither of our faults." 

Huey looked at him, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me, deal?" 

"Deal, was that all that happened?" 

"After we got separated from the others we tried finding a way out but couldn't so we started walking. Then I remembered my walkie-talkie and tried to contact the others but the signal was weak and all we caught were them arguing, I don't even remember about what now, I tried to get their attention but only Webby heard and informed us that they didn't what to do which made us both mad. I suggested we stay put but you wanted to keep moving and I just remember thinking that you hadn't been too bothered during any of this, like it was just another adventure and it made me so mad cause I was taking it seriously, I forgot that that was how you coped with things."

_"Oh quit acting like you know everything mister high and mighty, you're just as scared as I am!"_

_"You're scared? Could've fooled me!"_

_"I'm sorry we've known each other how long? How could you not think I'm scared? It's like you don't even know me!"_

Dewey gasped, "What?" Huey asked quickly checking him over to see if anything was wrong.

"I think I remembered something." 

"What?" He asked again and Dewey looked down,

"I accused you of not knowing me I know that's not true Huey I swear I do!" 

"I know, like you said, we were scared and we both said stupid stuff that neither of us meant, it's okay, we're okay. Just, try to focus on getting better, for everyone's sake. It's too quiet without you around." He said with a smile which made Dewey smile, glad that they were okay cause that's all that really mattered to him. 

* * *

Webby was after Huey but not until the next day and she didn't say much about what happened. For the most part they just chatted about random stuff which he greatly needed and appreciated, it was nice to forget he was confined to a bed for a while. 

"Does it hurt?" She asked after a silence had fallen over them.

"Extremely." 

"What was it like? Before you woke up?" 

"It was black and everything hurt but I didn't know why. I thought I was dead Webs."

"I'm glad you're not. We all are." 

"Me too." 

* * *

He didn't see Louie for a few days which was weird as he thought he'd be right after Huey. He didn't hear when he walked in as he was asleep but he was quickly woken when he felt a weight sink down on his bed. 

"Hey Lou-Lou, I was wondering when I'd see you." 

"Sorry I just, I don't know." 

"It's okay, I get it." 

"No it's not! I thought you were dead Dewey we all did, do you not get that?" He started crying as Dewey sat there but he quickly pulled Louie close to him after a few seconds. 

"I do, I thought I was too. I'm sorry for worrying you, that wasn't cool."

He nodded, "I'm sorry for not coming sooner. I guess I thought that if I saw you, it would be real and I wasn't ready to face that."

"What made you come then?"

"I was persuaded to." Dewey nodded and they fell quiet, he knew Louie had more to say but didn't want to pressure him, he would talk when he was ready. He tried to remember more things but couldn't, the past few days had brought some memories but not much and he got a headache everytime he tried. Everyone told him he would remember everything eventually but he was nothing if not impatient and he always pushed him more than he should of but that was a genetic trait so he didn't feel too bad about it. 

"I'm mad at you." Louie said after a few minutes, Dewey jumped out of thought and looked at him,

"Why?" He was so worried about Huey that he forgot about Louie's feelings, what a big mistake.

"No one told you? I'm not surprised, you caused the cave in Dewey." 

"What? No... I couldn't have.." 

_"Lad watch where yew're running, this cave is century's old."_

_"Sorry Uncle Scrooge I'm just so excited! I've never been inside a cave before!"_

_"Ae understand but that doesn't mean ye can run wherever, ye have ta be careful."_

_..._

_"Dewey! Uncle Scrooge told you to watch where you're going!"_

_"Why? It's not like anything's gonna happ-" He was cut off by a rumbling sound which turned out to be a bunch of rocks falling._

_"Oh no."_

"But that means... I almost killed myself." He whispered horrified as Louie looked down and tried not to cry again.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"They wanted you to focus on getting better, but I couldn't not tell you, you needed to know." 

"Louie I'm-"

Louie glared at him, "Save it. I don't care if you're sorry that doesn't change anything. Just promise me to be more careful, I can't deal with this again, none of us can. Promise me!"

"I promise." And unlike his promise to Scrooge he meant this one, he never wanted to see Louie like this again. 

"Is there anything else I can do?" He pleaded which made Louie's glare soften and he leaned into him as he calmed down.

"Just, don't leave me." 

"I'm not going anywhere." He laid down and pulled Louie with him and they both drifted off to sleep, which is how Huey found them later on, he smiled and joined them glad that things were starting to be okay again and fell asleep within a few seconds. 


End file.
